intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Concordia
"My Kingdom, the Oakutaruians.... they were like me.... sadly I cannot intervene......But they live today with the belief of peace...." Concordia's Quote. Concordia better known as the Demon Goddess of Harmony '''is the youngest and is considered the second most powerful Demon God of the First Five Demon Gods of Intelus. She represents the power of Harmony and peace, and is represented as Intelus' Voice to the galaxy. She is the second most revered god in the Whirlpool only topped by her father and creator Intelus. Power and Influence When Intelus sacrificed parts of his body to create the Five Demons, his voice was used to create Concordia, whom became the voice of Harmony and Peace. She ruled over the galaxy peacefully and kindly, unlike the other Demon Gods who had their own empire, Concordia made sure that peace in turn will be the end result. It is said her powers were able to bring minds to a calm and peaceful manner. It's known during this when people fight they hear a calming voice that make them stop. However her power is limited in the time of war, Concordia alone wishes not to participate unlike other gods that favor for which side. According to speculations, during both System and First Galactic Wars, peace isn't achieved as if Concordia herself refuses to appear, only till when the tide of the most powerful appears winning, is when Concordia appears. Concordia herself has a powerful influence over the galaxy, this influence makes her the second most powerful demon god, only topped by her brother Cognitio. Though unlike her brother Cognitio who has little reverence, most of the galaxy respects and worships Concordia to make sure she keeps peace in the galaxy. She is mostly respected in the Lower Republic Territory and by former Oakutaruians, who revere her as their god. Almost every Oakutaruian Native shop, business and home has a statue of Concordia in them as a form of respect to the demon god. She is the only demon god outside Intelus to have Temples that are still maintained and respected on daily reverence. Her main temple, is on the planet Concordia which is located in the Lower Republic Territory, and is considered the only other planet outside of Novalis to be a nuetral zone. Appearence It is said Concordia is the only Demon God to look like human-like in appearence, but it's also said she looks like an Oakutaruian as she did love the Oakutaruians so she assumed this form, however in the other parts of the galaxy she is depicted as a human, who's beauty was light. No matter what she appears like it is assumes she takes many forms, her human and Oakutaruian Forms are the best known she assumes to be. However it's on the Oakutarui III Seal, that Concordia is both forms as it shows her Oakutaruian Self holding her human self with a bright light in the background, it is assumed that she is both to no matter what others see her as. The Verdant Plane It's believed that Concordia has her own dimensional plane much like Cognitio has the Stasis, Thanatos has The Gates, Iustitia has The Scales, Concordia is said she has the Verdant Plane, it's said that this dimension is a massive grassy field, with a rolling hills and scattered willow trees. Those that are summoned to the Verdant Plane are filled with pacifism and peace. It's believed Concordia brings those that have strayed too far and belief they might go insane to the Verdant Plane and upon some days inside they are cured of their insanity and are then released. It's believed that the Verdant Plane was created as a form of place to trap Messorem in hopes that this dimension will cure his mind, but instead she along with her brothers and sisters they sent him to the Dark Realm. Appearences in the Chronicles '''The Bounty Hunter Arc Though she makes no physical appearance in The Bounty Hunter Arc, she does make many appearances in the form of statues in Act Two: Betrayal and Escape '''in the many shops and stores in the City of Metro. It is even hinted that she has strong influence whenever Cyranos tries to bring peace to Draugrson and Jaxter'kaii whenever they fight, as it could be known that Cyranos despite being a deer, almost resembles an Oakutaruian. She makes another mention in '''Act Five: Diplomatic Reasonings '''that Haylin prayed out to Concordia in hopes of Draugrson, Jaxter'kaii, and Cyranos to bring back her son Yosryk unharmed, it could be noted that she may have the power to quell the minds as Draugrson does bring back Yosryk shortly after completely unharmed. '''The Demon Hunter Arc Unlike in the Bounty Hunter Arc, she makes an actual appearance in the Demon Hunter Arc, she makes her appearence when Rose yells at Cairne that he needs to stay since his wounds were near fatal, and if he got out more he would've been killed, like always Cairne refuses to listen till a calming voice begins to encircle them, soon Concordia herself appears behind Rose and walks forward saying Cairne needs to listen to her, as in the end it'll save his life. Cairne convinced by Concordia decides to sit this one out while the other demon hunters manage to stop the demon terrorizing the city. In the end listening to Concordia's advice opened up Cairne to fall in love with Rose, and soon they got married and have their child Jason. To this day, Rose always remembered when Concordia herself intervened and changed everything for the both of them. She makes another appearance in the Re-emergence Act, '''only for a few scenes, where she comforts Haylin as she watches the battle unfold in the Park below, she keeps the Queen calm even if it means preventing her from seeing Adrian's death. She is mentioned in '''Act Six: Unstable Planes '''by the First Demon Hunter Council, saying that she had ruled an empire along with the other demon gods, however in reality she never did ruled an empire as it would form attachments, as it was shown with Cognitio and his Crocodites. '''The Insanity Arc Concordia is briefly mentioned but never makes an appearance in climatic battle on Omega X, as Messorem who by now has full control of Cairne's body, laughs out that not even Jason can defeat him, and makes an insult to Cognitio, Thanatos, Concordia and Iustitia saying not even they couldn't defeat him they just banished him to the Dark Realm. However when Jason does defeat him, he in a sorrowful tone begs his brothers and sisters forgiveness before exploding into pure light. Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:People Category:Demon God Category:Royal Family Arc